Hold On, My Love
by Piano Mirukoto
Summary: Magnus and Alec are attacked while in the park, and Magnus is critically wounded. Will he live to see Christmas, just a few days away? R&R my darlings! Rated T for strong language.


**Hello my lovelies...I've been absent for a bit, I know, Iz soz. Life has caught up with me, and most days my anxiety takes hold and I can hardly function enough to get through mundane activities. I have had no time for FanFiction writing lately *sobs* But my anxiety was not as bad, and I had time today :) Please please please review...reviews mean so much to me! ^_^**

* * *

Magnus moaned from the snow-covered ground, where he lay dying. His lips moved, trying to form words, though not a sound escaped. He coughed weakly, trying to clear his throat, but blood dribbled down his chin instead. He hadn't seen them coming, he hadn't been paying any attention. All he had been able to focus on was Alec, and how good, how blissfully amazing, it felt with his boyfriend's lips pressed against his. He had giggled like a child as Alec bit his lip, and shuddered compulsively as Alec's cold hands found their way up Magnus's shirt and rested over his chest, feeling his heart beat wildly; excitedly.

Now, Magnus didn't know how much longer his heart would beat for.

They had ambushed the two lovers from the depths of the woods, driving a glowing Seraph blade into Magnus's chest from behind and knocking Alec out of the way. As Magnus's figure crumpled to the ground, Alec furiously had kicked out at the attackers, two cloaked men, obviously Shadowhunters.

"You deserve to be stripped of your marks, you stupid fag. You don't deserve to be a Shadowhunter. We are pure. May you rot in hell." The closer man connected his fist to Alec's head and kneed him in the groin, and Alec gasped and bent over in pain as blood drooled down his face. Another blow to his head knocked Alec to the ground. But the other Shadowhunters knew the consequences of killing one of their own kind, and there really was nothing more that they could do to Alec. Magnus was a different story. He could feel his life seeping away from him, and he slowly moved his hand over his stomach; the blade had pierced straight through Magnus, and he could feel the sharp tip of it just above where his bellybutton would have been. They wrenched the sword from Magnus's back, and Magnus yelled in pure agony, a sound he hadn't known he was capable of making. They trailed the sword up Magnus's back, easily slicing angry red wounds open. Alec had jumped up, shaking his head to clear it, angrily knocking one of the men to the ground and delivering hard a hard kick to the other one's chest. Blood ran from his nose, and he wiped it away with disgust as the two men picked themselves up and fled. He let them go, falling to the ground at Magnus's side. "Shit," he choked, Alec had been able to ccalling Luke. "Shit, Magnus, shitshitshit. Oh my God, Mag...hold on. Hold on, Love, you're alright. You'll be alright. Shit." Salty tears dripped from his eyes, and he waited anxiously for Luke to arrive. He soon heard sirens in the distance, and tensed protectively over his Warlock.

Magnus coughed, blood filling his mouth and blocking his windpipe. He coughed again raggedly, trying to clear his throat, and closed his eyes. He had forgotten how it felt to be stabbed…the last time was probably in the early 1800s. He wanted to forget again. His breath was shallow now, coming in forced hitches. Magnus heard sirens in the distance, and his chest tightened. He knew that he did not have enough strength to glamour himself. Unwelcomed tears streamed down his face. He cried out for Alec, and felt the rough calloused hands of his Shadowhunter caress his face. And then, another pair or hands, and the pungent odor of Werewolf. He shied away from the unfamiliar touch and cried out in pain. The cold hands pulled away his shirt, stuck to his back in blood, voices murmured above him. Magnus didn't understand the words. Alec's hands continued to calm Magnus until the Warlock was lifted from the ground and placed on a hard stretcher. A muffled sob escaped, and blood dribbled down his chin.

"Make it stop, Alec." He whispered, feeling the stretcher move, and again Alec's hands found Magnus's face, brushing his hear from his forehead, murmuring words of encouragement and comfort to Magnus. A soft kiss was planted on the Warlock's head before Magnus finally lost his grasp on consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry it's short...just trying to get back into the swing of things. Please please please review! Love you! xx Suggestions also welcome! ^_^ **

**...Thank you HassleCastle, I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things... **


End file.
